Defilers! Fear the might of his Thu'um!
by V-Trigger
Summary: An accident within the thresholds of Winterhold sends greatest sorcerer in Skyrim spiraling in a new world. Hearing the wishes of his divine family, the Dragonborn seeks justice for the crimes of the Black Dogs. [Currently a One-Shot]


**I wrote this like, a few months ago when I decided to go rewatch the entirety of the OVA series of Kuroinu whilst I was in the midst of my Skyrim modding spree and this was the unholy baby that came out. It's been stuck in my manuscript files for so long that I just decided to publish it. Now I notice that there's so few ES x Kuroinu stories, this is more of a one-take that I did due to an influx of ideas...But hey, I'll probably continue it if well-received. **

**I do have another plan for a Skyrim x Kuroinu story, this one was just the first concept that I thought of.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_I'm a fucking twat ain't i? _That single thought lingered in the head of Siris as he floated along a black empty space.

"_Oh, let's go fetch the Eye from the Psijic Order, it's been two decades since that shite with Ancano and you're a perfectly capable mage to be able to tamper with an all-powerful magical artifact at this point." _

Why the fuck did he listen to that arsehole again? It was a load of horse shite.

A few experiments with the eye here and there, alongside some occasional help with J'zargo…

Not the best idea, he knows.

But they managed to make the Eye a power source for enchanted objects…but it's only limited to the Hall of Elements.

Further experiments required.

But the fucking twat of a cat managed to convince him to go shoot two master level destruction spells at the Eye just for shits and giggles with his only argument being, _"Ancano managed to make himself invincible by shooting a novice level destruction spell at it. The effects of having a higher tier of magic would probably give better results…probably." _

He has no fucking idea why he ever thought it was a good idea, but after a few minutes of shooting lightning storm at a literal _**magical bomb**_ it started to do what any overcharged spells would.

It became unstable, filled to the brim with more magical energy than it could hold and produce. It was going to explode, possible taking the entirety of Winterhold with it.

Acting quickly Siris ordered J'zargo to evacuate everyone from the hall and protect the city outside the college with master level wards. His body glowed an ethereal gold as his regular Archmage's robes were quickly replaced with Miraak's he gained half a year prior, and wore the mask of Konahrik, he was probably gonna need it. Setting up proper wards by the entrance he took the Staff of Magnus from his magic pocket space, and used it at the Eye to try and contain and stabilize the influx of magical energy by absorbing some of it to himself.

Suffice to say it didn't work.

The Eye exploded due to the leak of power opened up by the staff albeit contained, the sheer force of the explosion managed to open a rift between space and time sucking Siris up inside before it become unstable and closed up.

And now he was here.

Alone.

In an expanse of black, and nothing else.

Siris gave off a sigh while his mask vanished off in a mote of golden light. He relaxed himself while he floated. "Well, at least Winterhold is safe…" He began to close his eyes. He didn't know whether or not he's ever going to get out of this place but, hey. He had time.

/

A bright light engulfed the vast empty darkness that stirred Siris from his slumber. How long has he been floating at this place? He lost his sense of time somewhere along the line. Minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days, and days felt like years on end. But Siris opened his eyes, and met divine beauty like no other.

There was no way to simply describe how much _beauty _there was. But here she was, wearing a familiar pair of robes that he always saw whenever he travels to the Rift…this woman was… "Lady Mara…" A horse voice escaped his throat. It's been such a long time since he drank or ate something so his throat might've been a little dry. But it was of no importance to him as of the moment when he sees eight other figures standing behind the goddess of love, looking at him with interest. "The Divines…"

A soft giggle came out from Mara while watching the Dragonborn's eyes look up at them with such reverence. She looked back to her husband, Akatosh, who looked at the young mortal with pride, then to the other divines who nodded towards the mortal hero. She spoke first amongst them. "You did well, Dragonborn. It looks like you made a habit out of saving Tamriel." Her voice filled with mirth caused him to smile sheepishly.

Siris then steadied his face and spoke with resolve, "I just did what I had to…I was Dragonborn. I had the tools to make things right. If I didn't take up arms, then who would?"

"Then what about the current situation where you almost blew Winterhold of the map?" Kyne asked with a brow raised. Siris' face heated up. "I uhh…we all make mistakes…" He explained with a small toothy smile trying to shrug off the contemplative look on the goddess of elements.

Akatosh barked out a laugh as he walked towards his youngest son and pat him in the back, like any caring father would. "That's right my boy! No one, not even we, the divines are safe from making disastrous mistakes." He looked at Siris with a grin that caused the mortal to smile back.

"Yes, now while this is a good sight and all…we have more serious matters to attend to." Talos spoke up for the first time. Causing everyone to look at him. Siris gave them all a look before asking, "What's going on?"

Zenithar answered first, "Young dragon. When we created the planes of Mundus, Nirn was not alone. There are million other worlds out there created when the mortal plane was established." Mara nodded before continuing, "And one of them needs a Hero."

Siris looked down on the white floor that they stepped on, processing their words. Another world needed him? Why? He lost all his purpose as the Dragonborn right after he defeated Miraak back in Solstheim, only waiting to be called up once more once the Thalmor and the Empire breaks their ties and call for war.

But for another world to need a hero.

And for the gods themselves be the one to ask him for help.

With deep resolve, and a burning fire in his eyes he looked upon the nine divines. "Tell me the details."

The nine divines shared a look and nodded, Kyne started first. "We found one of the lesser worlds that managed to cultivate and house life a few light-years away from Nirn." The term used by the element goddess confused the archmage. So Zenithar went ahead and explained it, "A light-year is a term used to measure how long light can travel in a year."

"Oh." Siris nodded in understanding.

Stendarr continued, "In one of those worlds, we found the kingdom of Eostia. Once a kingdom of prosperity and understanding. Now nothing but a cesspool of man's lust and debauchery." He spoke with a bit of venom in his voice.

Siris tilted his head in slight confusion. He saw the disapproving faces of some of the more righteous divines. More importantly, the look of grief on the face on the goddess of intimacy. "Lady Dibella." He called her out as she turned her face to him, he could see pain in her eyes as if she was constantly feeling something physically hurting her. "Is there something wrong?"

"I…" Dibella was about to answer before Mara placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and spoke for her, "Over seven hundred years ago, Dibella spawned a child with one of the mortals in the other world." She explained. Siris nodded in understanding, beckoning her to continue. "The child's name was Celestine Lucross…a high elf born with unimaginable magic power."

"Well being an Altmer with the blood of divines would be inherently powerful…" Siris muttered out. Akatosh nodded his head and spoke up, "Do not forget that you hold my blood within you child, as does the blood of the Dunmer flows within you too." Causing the half-elf to smile.

Mara fake coughed into her closed hand, bringing the father-son duo to look at her again before she continued. She talked about how Celestine and the creation og the seven shield alliance. The war against the Queen of Darkness Olga Discordia, and lastly.

"So…these black dogs…turned all of Eostia into a _sex empire_?" Siris asked, malice and venom oozing from his voice. Mara nodded sadly before Dibella kept silent, simply looking down on the ground. Releasing a sigh, Siris walked towards the solemn goddess and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, just as Mara did earlier. Dibella raised her head to met his eyes with her as he gave her a gentle smile. "Don't worry lady Dibella, justice will be done. I'll save your daughter. I swear on my _dovah sos_." He took his hand away to look at his godly parent. "Where do I start?"

Akatosh grinned at his mortal son before a portal of golden light flickered beside him. He gestured to the portal as Siris nodded. He watched Siris walk towards the portal, stopping directly in front of it. Siris released a breath, before stepping through the shimmering gold. And light consumed his vision.

/

Maia didn't care anymore…

Her body squirmed on the dirt, plastered with over a liter of cum after a session with her 'escorts' back on the way to Ken after being lent to Michelle for a week by Volt for his loyalty…Michelle wanted to buy her from Volt, for her to become that pig's permanent slave…she would've cried out in disgust if her mouth wasn't filled to the brim with semen she still wasn't able to swallow...

Slowly she pushed herself up to sit on the ground. Just a few paces from her naked form stood the campsite of the Black Dogs that was supposed to take her back to the capital city on carriage.

But they kept on taking 'breaks' during their jobs. Maia pinched her nose as she forced the cum down her throat, swallowing the wad. If she threw it up some of the dogs might notice and give her new doses so she had to force herself to bear with it.

Why was she still trying to bear with it anyway?

What was the point?

She was broken…

They broke her…

Tears started to well up on the corner of her eyes.

_Somebody…please…save me!_

But before she could cry out her thoughts further, the bright blue sky became clouded. Slowly, lightning started to appear as heavy rain started to wash down the world. As it the sky itself was cleansing her body, Maia let the raindrops wash away the filth that covered her. She looked upon the stormy sky as the lightning kept on blasting down. And the roar of the thunder shuddered the world. The Black Dogs seemed to grunt from the sudden storm to hit, as they started to pack up their camp. But before they could properly clean up, lightning struck.

Maia covered her eyes as the flash of lightning hit the mercenaries. After the flash of light she opened her eyes, stunned that the dog mercenaries who once stood a few feet from her were nothing more than ashes piled on the ground. And in their place, stood a man who wore ancient robes. His back was turned to her but Maia saw that he had long black haired, tied into a low ponytail. He has long sharp ears, _an elf?_ Maia asked in her thoughts. The man noticed her as he turned in her direction, giving Maia more content to observe. His eyes, glowed red in the darkness of the brewing storm. His features sharp, young and handsome in a rugged way. He slowly walked towards her, giving her a sense of fear.

Maia started to back away as he took another step towards her, she heard him sigh and stop. After a few seconds she watched a green hue glow from his hand and before she knew it, she was shot by a green light, calming her. "You okay now?" His voice asked out. It was deep but not too much. It gave off a sense of concern. But after her previous experiences Maia took no chances, but she couldn't feel afraid. She couldn't feel angry. Something was stopping her from feeling anything but to stay calm. She watched a golden glow on the hands of the man as her entire body was engulfed in a bright light. Then, she felt it. All her bruises, her body pains. Her defiled lower lips all being healed by the golden light. She looked up at the man and saw gentle concern in her eyes. "You good?" He asked again, this time receiving a nod from the queen of mercenaries.

Siris released a sigh of relief as the red-haired woman finally gave him a response. He hit her with a small calm spell to keep her from doing something rash while using healing hands to restore her physical condition. He slowly knelt in front of her, and pulled out some fine clothes he stored in his pocket space and handed it to her. "Here, wear this."

He watched her eyes shuffle between him and the clothes before she took it in her hand, stood up and walked back to the carriage that remained undamaged throughout the storm. Siris looked up at the dark sky as rain poured down on his face. "I should really do something about this huh…" _Damn entrances that he just had to do..._He inhaled a large intake of air before facing the sky.

"**LOK VAH KOOR**!"

He watched the clouds part, revealing the bright blue sky. He inwardly smirked before hearing the carriage doors open as the red-haired buxom woman stepped out once more. She looked at him then back to the sky in surprise before she asked him. "Did you do that?"

A nod.

"How?"

Siris chuckled to her confusion. He held out a hand to her, "Name's Siris Aren. Just a meddling mage." She looked at the hand, she wanted to slap it away, but something was still blocking most of her emotions, keeping them in check. She shrugged before taking it for a shake. "Maia." Her hand let go of his as she watched him pat his wet robes for a tad before glowing red, drying it.

"Magic." Was his only response.

"I've watched queen Celestine use magic before…and none of them involved screaming from the top of her lungs…"

Siris bellowed a small laugh, before looking at Maia with mirth. "Ancient magic."

Maia slowly felt her emotions take over as she fumed from his response. Siris looked upon the path that the carriage was taking. "Which way does that path take?" Maia looked at the road with contempt. "Ken, the capital…how come you don't know that?"

Siris shrugged, "I'm new around here."

"Then you should go…"

"Hmm?"

Maia looked him in the eye. "Eostia…it's ruined now…the Black Dogs ruined it…You should go before you die out there."

Siris snorted. "That's exactly the reason why I'm here."

He smirked. "I'll bring punishment to wicked. And justice to all evil."

"_The Dragonborn, forever sworn to keep all evil at bay._"

Maia gawked at his words, but Siris didn't care. "Now, to give a good warning to the greenskins and the dogs that'll be facing the end of my spells." He looked at Maia before handing out a warning, "You might want to cover your ears."

"What?"

Siris took another breath. "**DOV AH KIIN!**" And the earth shuddered to his voice, a call of the hero who has arrived to the world.

And a warning to those who follow their lust.

They better be prepared.

For the Dragonborn has come.


End file.
